


Potions don't always work

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Potions don't always work

"Harry, that isn't correct." 

"Yes, it is. Look the texture is the same, the smell is the same, so is the color." 

"As the Potion Master here, I can tell you it's not and I am not allowing it to enter into my body." Severus poked at the liquid with a stirrer. "Why I let you talk me into these things I will never understand?"

"Sev, I promise you, if you just lay down, let me give you some of this, you will feel wonderful." Harry looked at him, as he shook the bottle, mixing the rest remaining liquid in the bottle.

"Fine, but if it doesn't, you will allow me to make my own stuff."

"That stuff is nasty." Harry muttered as he followed Severus to their bedroom. He waited for Severus to return from the bathroom, and climb into bed. 

Severus settled on his side of the bed, pouted at Harry, not that he would ever admit to pouting. "Pillow?"

"I have it. I just washed the pillowcase earlier." Harry went to the wardrobe and pulled out Severus' favorite pillow. "Now, I can guarantee you will this will work." 

"I don't believe you." 

"That is fine. It will get rid of your sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching, stuffy head, fever and allow you to sleep tonight. Nyquil even has alcohol in it to make you feel all nice and warm as it works." Harry held up the blue bottle of Nyquil, he measured out the correct dosage. Severus had been sick for three days and after his normal potions weren't allowing him to sleep, Harry was able to convince the man to try it. After Harry agreed to wash all the bed linens and allow Severus to "review" the medicine.

"I still think the potions will work." Severus took the measuring cup, trying to cover his coughing. "I do have to admit these disposable things are a good idea." He drank the medicine and he could feel the alcohol as it hit his stomach. He allowed Harry to hover around him. 

Harry grinned as Severus finally fell asleep. The man was so stubborn when he got sick. He picked up his book and sat down on his side of the bed and started to read. He knew tomorrow he was going to have to introduce him to Dayquil.


End file.
